


小夜曲 13

by momogakki



Category: tinglu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogakki/pseuds/momogakki





	小夜曲 13

从温泉别墅回来后的第三天，何瀚飞往另一个城市。

年前就定好的行程，和假期里被他推掉的应酬，一股脑地砸过来。他开始繁忙，日程被各种各样的事情填满，其中没有明天。

夜里，失眠的老毛病回来找何瀚。温度适宜，床的柔软度适宜，他却觉得什么都不对，头脑昏沉却毫无睡意，掐着太阳穴翻看手机。很多人在找他，手机里一堆已接未接来电，也没有明天。

明天很乖，多数时候都等着何瀚找他，极少主动打扰何瀚。这是规矩，适用于何瀚每一任情人，小钟一定是一早就跟明天交代过的，现在却惩罚了何瀚。他无法从只言片语中拼凑出明天的一天，只能凭空想象。一想又是无边无际的：吃了什么，做了什么，见了什么人，开不开心，会不会无聊，会不会想他……漫漫长夜就这样被占用了，哪有时间去睡觉呢。

何瀚从无缝衔接的日程中硬生生撕开一个口子，挤出一个晚上飞回去看明天。夜里快十一点时，航班才降落，小钟原以为他这样大费周章地调整行程，一定是有不得了的急事，早早地在停车场等着了，结果目的地却只是去明天家里，一路上都掩饰不住惊讶和疑惑。何瀚也觉得自己有些荒唐，更加不做解释，只叮嘱一句明早早点来接他，匆匆下车。

已过午夜，何瀚怕吵醒屋里的两个人，便没有敲门，找出了明天给他的钥匙。刚刚转动锁孔，门就被拉开了。明天直扑过来，狠狠撞进他怀里，把他紧紧地抱住了。

何瀚心里泛起一股暖意，立时觉得这一番再折腾也算值了。他伸手捏了捏明天的耳朵，小声问：“在等我？”

明天点着头，往何瀚怀里钻，一双亮晶晶的眼眸望过来。何瀚忍不住，捏住明天的下巴吻他。玄关里狭小昏暗，两人纠缠间撞上身后的柜子，发出不小的声响。明天吓了一跳，惊慌地抓住何瀚的衣领。何瀚停下来，摸摸他的头安抚他。安静片刻，明天又主动吻了上来。这次压低了声音，放轻了动作，呼吸交叠间只能听到衣襟摩擦和唇舌交缠的细微声音。从这个吻里，何瀚感觉得到，虽然他只走了几天，但明天真的很想他。

他用力搂了搂明天，问：“今天还睡沙发吗？”

明天又往他怀里钻，小声说：“不睡了。”

当晚，何瀚又搂着明天挤在那张小床上入睡。换做以前，他想都想不到自己会做这样的事。明天像只小猫一样贴在他身边，入睡很快，何瀚却有些心猿意马，轻轻抚摸着明天纤瘦的腰线，一阵冲动起来想要不管不顾地在这里做一次，一阵又觉得这样安安静静地抱着他也很好。

最后何瀚抵不住困倦睡着了，身体里无处可去的欲望催着他做了一个春梦。他的梦发生在一个阴雨天，空气潮湿暧昧，他在这张床上和怀里的人做爱。少年压抑的呻吟声也湿润甜腻，他用那样的声音轻轻地问何瀚：“叔叔，你喜欢我吗？”

何瀚不记得自己在梦里是怎样回答的了，只恍惚觉得后来明天在轻声地叫他起床。他动了动，没有睁眼，过一会儿，就感觉到有人在小心翼翼地吻他，从嘴唇，到下巴，到喉结。

何瀚睡眠很轻，以前每次明天先醒来鼓捣他的时候，其实他都感觉得到。只是明天向来胆小，最多只敢摸摸他的脸，拉拉他的手，像这样挑逗的吻法还是第一次。于是何瀚理所当然地把它当做了春梦的一部分，长臂一伸把明天搂过来，侧过身压着深吻上去，手不客气地伸进对方睡衣里摸索，一来二去，下半身就醒了。何瀚也醒了。

他把明天箍在怀里，使坏地顶顶他，问：“这怎么办？待会儿我怎么走？”

明天红着脸，把手伸过去，小声说：“那……那……帮你弄出来……”

何瀚专门为难他，把他的手拨开。“不要，没劲。”

明天脸更红了，嗫喏着，“那……那就……”

明天没了下半句，扭捏地磨蹭了一会儿，忽然鼓足勇气似的一猫腰钻进被子里。何瀚有些意外，伸手下去摸到明天毛茸茸的发顶，接着，就被湿润温热的口腔包裹住了。

何瀚舒服得叹了一声，掀开被子。明天没处藏了，忽然有了羞耻心，慌张又窘迫地伸手去挡何瀚的视线：“叔叔，别看…”

何瀚不理会他的慌张，虎口卡着他的下颌，把那根东西又重新塞进他嘴里：“活儿不错，谁教你的？”

何瀚故意逗他的。其实明天青涩极了，一点技巧也没有，也不耐折腾，何瀚稍稍往里面顶了两下他就脸红眼也红，像被怎么样了似的。何瀚伸手拨开他额前的头发往后捋了捋，让那张漂亮脸蛋完完全全地暴露出来。明天像知道他的意图，垂下眼帘躲他的视线。何瀚手指插进他的发间，按住他后脑勺，却怎么都舍不得用力往下按，只能小声地教他：“乖乖，含深一点，舔一舔…”

明天很乖地努力着取悦他。何瀚舒服得不住喘息，光是看着明天那副样子就已经觉得快感没顶。这画面何瀚第一次在老周那儿见明天时就已经迫不及待地想象过了，却在他身上用足了十二分的耐心。他伸手捏捏明天的耳朵，又摩挲着他发烫的脸颊，说：“看着我。”

明天乖乖地抬眼看他，一双眼睛无辜又诱人，让人愈加想往狠了欺负。何瀚摸着他的下巴，说：“待会儿，吃进去，行不行？”

明天耳尖都红了，含着他喉咙里含糊不清的应了一声，像在呜咽。

最后何瀚却没那样做。快到顶时他把明天拉起来，拉下他的裤子贴着他弄。明天没忍住叫出声来，何瀚赶紧抬手捂住他的嘴巴。

明天迎合着他的动作喘息，剩一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，跟梦里的一样。何瀚招架不住，贴住他的额头，身心都投了降。

 

这样一折腾，早上的时间就变得非常紧迫。何瀚匆匆忙忙地穿衣服，洗漱，加快脚步下楼往巷口走去，小钟已经在那里等了一阵了，十分钟前还发了条短信委婉地催了催他。何瀚拉开车门正要上车，忽然想起明天还在后面，小狗似地一路跟过来了。

他一转头，看见明天正站在身后，离他一步远，分明就恋恋不舍。明天看看他，又回头望望。明珠还在家里睡着。

何瀚看出他左右为难，伸手把他拉近一点，说：“不要送了，我很快就会回来。”

他急急地亲一下明天的脸，上了车。离开时他回头看了几次，明天都还在原地，巴巴地望着，直到车子转弯，样子招人心疼。

何瀚叹了口气。他骗了明天，这一次出国怎么都要十几天才能回来。

他发觉自己有了牵挂，仿佛留了一半血肉在明天那里，千丝万缕地连着，稍不留神就扯得隐隐作痛。这种感觉很奇妙，好像他的心突然活了起来，有了新的知觉。他开始产生一些没有过的期待，比如早上醒来打开手机时，想看到明天发过来的只言片语。明天也是个不会讨好人的，只知道问他好不好，发几句注意休息、晚安之类，再有就是执着地每天向何瀚通报他那个城市的天气预报，就好像何瀚自己不懂得查、也没有秘书会管他似的。何瀚每次看着这些笨拙的关心与示好，就会不自觉地笑起来。他也开始期待回国。分开这么久，明天一定会像上次那样飞奔着扑过来抱他。他回想着明天拥抱他时身体的温度，皮肤的触感，和身上好闻的味道，就愈发觉得每一天都很漫长。

又过了几天，小钟忽然打来电话向何瀚汇报，说明天独自去了十四街的一家酒馆。

小钟说，他是偶然撞见明天的。因为天色也不早了，有些不放心，就跟了进去。明天背对着他，在吧台前面一个人坐了很久。后来有喝醉的人过来搭讪，小钟只好过去带走了明天，并送他回家，然后在回来的路上，给何瀚打了电话。

“他看起来不太开心，”小钟说，“不过身上没有酒味儿。”

何瀚心里充满疑虑和担忧，耐住性子，掐着表等了半个小时，拿起电话给明天打了过去。聊不了两句，就忍不住问他：今天做了什么？

明天明显迟疑，顿了顿说：“没做什么。”

何瀚揭穿他：“小钟从酒馆把你接出来的。你去那里做什么？喝酒？一个人？”

明天又顿了一下，突然有些生硬地说：“我不想说。”

话音落下，电话两头的人都是一怔。

明天握紧了电话，下意识地咬住嘴唇，可刚才那句话已经收不回来了。

 

今天是明珠的生日。傍晚，他带了礼物，把明珠从学校接出来一起吃了晚饭，分了一块小小的芒果蛋糕，再送她回去。生日这样简简单单地过了，明珠却很开心，只在进校门时不情愿地跟哥哥粘了一会儿。明天目送着她，心里内疚着，觉得自己给不了她更好的东西，又心疼明珠这么的好哄，从小就是这样。

他把手抄进口袋里，转身低头走回去，免不了地想起明珠第一个没有父母陪伴的生日。那天，他们的妈妈离开了。

明天记忆里那天很漫长，因为他很早就醒了，醒来时，父母房间里传来争吵声和摔东西的声音。那时天刚蒙蒙亮，他赶紧轻手轻脚地跑到明珠床边去看，还好明珠没有被吵醒。他又跑到门边，耳朵贴着门板听，不敢出去。后来，争吵声平息了，外面静得让人不安。明天靠着门在地板上坐了一会儿，忽然又捕捉到一阵脚步声，很急促，伴着行李箱轮子滚过地板的声音。他懵了一下，一骨碌爬起来拉开门。主卧的门大开着，父亲早就不知去了哪里，他追出去，看到妈妈把两个箱子放进出租车，人也钻了进去。

他不知道妈妈最后有没有看见自己，反正车子就那样毫不拖泥带水地开走了。

晚上放学回来，家里依然空无一人，冷锅冷灶。明珠不停问他，爸爸呢？妈妈呢？什么时候回来？明天无言以对，哄骗着明珠，等到八点，终于意识到那两个大人是都不会回来给明珠过生日了。

明天掏出身上所有的零花钱，买了一个玩偶当生日礼物，又买了一个很小的蛋糕。明珠有蛋糕吃，就很开心，像今天一样。

明天想着这些往事，不知不觉走出好远。一回过神，发现自己站在以前父亲常去的酒馆门前。他曾经无数次把父亲从这里拖回家，直到老板再也不肯赊账给父亲。明天愣了愣，鬼使神差地走进去。

招牌换了，人也换了。明天坐在吧台前，什么都没有点。酒保用奇怪的眼神打量了他几次，最终也没有说什么，任凭他坐了好久。明天一言不发地坐着，心里剧烈翻腾。这些事他有时候能想通，有时候又过不去。他怎么都想不明白，就算他们不爱他，难道也不爱妹妹吗？

复杂的情绪在何瀚打来电话的那一刻，忽然通通变成了委屈。

除了委屈，还新添了忐忑。何瀚一定是很不高兴他去酒馆的，也没被他这样顶撞过。明天坐直身体，等着何瀚发火，或者干脆挂掉电话。

没想到何瀚只轻轻叹了口气，低声说：“明天，我担心你。”

明天微微发怔，被意料之外的温柔击中。何瀚又说：“今天怎么了？把视频打开，让我看看你。”

明天慢腾腾地接了视频，看着日思夜想的人出现在屏幕上，忍不住伸出手指摸了摸何瀚的脸，何瀚对他微笑。明天一下觉得心里温温热热的。

他想对何瀚倾诉一切。

可话没那么容易说出口。明天酝酿半天，也只是说：“今天是明珠的生日。”

后来不知怎的又加上一句：“她又想妈妈了。”

何瀚微微皱起眉，嗯了一声，沉吟片刻，低低地说：“乖乖，再等两天，我尽早回去陪你。”

何瀚看似答得毫不相干，明天却觉得被抚慰到了，抿着嘴唇点点头，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

何瀚隔着镜头和他对望着，看了好一会儿，才像看够了似的，说：“太晚了，去睡觉吧。”

明天又点点头，举着手机爬上床，钻进被子里。“叔叔，”明天戳戳屏幕小心地问，“视频能开着吗？”

何瀚笑了，说：“当然可以了。”

明天抱着手机在被窝里翻了几个滚儿，看着何瀚把手机架在一边，打开电脑，脸色严肃地做事。过了一会儿又转过脸看看他，神情慢慢化开来，变得柔和，问他：“怎么还没睡？”

明天往被子里钻一钻，说：“睡不着。”然后又很小声地加了一句“想你了”。

何瀚笑笑，问：“想我什么啦？”

明天没有回答，伸手一点点摸过屏幕上何瀚的额角，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，下巴，喉结。他脸上忽然热起来，往被子里躲了躲。

想你的全部，想你的一切。


End file.
